User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Murphy's Laws of One Piece
__NOEDITSECTION__ So today I got embarrassed on chat (which is not exactly uncommon) by not knowing what Rule 34 is (google it if you have to). And no, I'm not going to do Rule 34 on One Piece despite my extensive Weevil-Bakkin collection and Mizu's Law collection. But that got me thinking about another set of laws, Murphy's Law. So then I created laws for One Piece and the One Piece wiki, so enjoy and post your own in the comments. Note: The lists below are based on truth but take humorous liberties; they don't actually represent my view of the series and the wiki. One Piece *Anything that can trap Luffy will. *If there is a conceivable location, Zoro will get lost in it. *The size of women's waists is inversely proportional to the size of their breasts. *The size of men's torsos is inversely proportional to the size of their legs. *The Grand Line will do no harm to the Thousand Sunny but will destroy everyone else. *The last words on every major cliffhanger will be "One Piece is going on break next week" *Mini-Arcs aren't. *There is always another Shichibukai. *There is always another fodder Vice Admiral. *A dead character is never dead. *Every new character introduced is a future crewmate according to the fandom. *Never assume that princesses are good characters *Every rule will have an exception *Never assume there's a strategy *If there are two characters, they can and have been shipped. One Piece Wiki *Any edit that can go wrong will. *Updates made after a chapter comes out will always be changed by the manga in the future. *Mangapanda was right all along. *A good edit will go unnoticed, but a bad edit will get you insta-banned. *Chat will be empty whenever you come on, but have 20 people when you're not *Build a wiki that even fools can edit, and only fools will edit it. *Never argue with a Greek, people may not know the difference *The most frequent editors are the ones with zero knowledge of the English language. *Everything good in life is either against wiki policy, the chat rules, or the Terms of Use. *A blog gives a wise man something to think about and a fool something to comment on. *If an edit can be undone, it will *Trivial issues will go to poll while important issues will be bumped. *Don't mess with DP! *Vandalism will occur at the time when admins are least likely to be on *Kaido's Golden Rule: The one with the gold comments makes the rules Got any laws for One Piece or the wiki? Share them below! (I swear the last law won't apply to you) Where is Sanji? Gone to deal with unexpected heritage Making a big plan for later in the arc Jizzing off Ded If I got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? You know I do <3 Who do you think I am?? Sex? Male Female Yes please! Is this a poll? Yes No Category:Blog posts